Mizuho
Mizuho is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club In Tennis, she is a master at ★10. In Boxing she is good at Level 5. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, she is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for leaving a message on someone else's talk page, for making 10 edits on Wii articles, and for every 500 edits you make on "Expert CPU" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * In Japanese, "Mizuho" means golden ears of rice. Coincidentially, her favorite color is yellow. * She often appears in My Nintendo promotions. ** Once, one of the admins found Mizuho on a "Win a Nintendo Switch" promo on a cereal box. * Mizuho appears in Mario Kart 8 as a ghost. * She's Japanese. * Mizuho was featured in a Japanese promotional video for Streetpass Mii Plaza. In it, she states she is from Niigata, Japan, and has recently been proposed to. * Curiously, despite using a mouth type that doesn't have lipstick, Mizuho's Mii is set to have pink lips instead of the default orange. This might be a remnant of an earlier design for her. * She is seen in many trailers for the Mii Costumes in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. * In the Tomodachi Life official website, a mii in the website appears similar to Mizuho. The Mii appears in the personality quiz section in the website. Gallery Wii Sports Club Boxing Mizuho HAA_0012.JPG|Mizuho's QR Code (Created by YT12345). Badge-sayhi.png|Mizuho's badge (Leaving a message on a talk page). Badge-70-3.png|Mizuho's badge Badge-34-7.png|Mizuho's badge (Expert CPU edits). Badge-39-2.png|Mizuho's badge Badge-52-2.png|Mizuho's badge Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|Mizuho with Sho, Akira, Hiromi, Matt, Patricia, Donna, Millie, Erik, and Susie. IMG_20190110_151437.jpg|Mizuho in Bowling, with Alice. Mizuho-art.jpg|Mizuho in an official artwork. Mi.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (15).jpg|WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Mizuho and Barry WVW69i8reiUpjeEQKW.jpg|Mizuho in Mario Kart 8 (Wrong Skin Color). Mizuho SSB4-1-0.jpeg|Mizuho in a Super Smash Bros. for Wii U suit. My-nintendo.png|Mizuho and friends in My Nintendo. F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|Mizuho in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Bernd, Alice, Sophia, Ji-hoon, Yuya, and Dunbar. 15320911268211197064733.jpg 15320914672192132816083.jpg 15321214274802077293808.jpg WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-SmashBrosTshirt char 02.jpg|'Mizuho' in an artwork for Super Smash Bros 4. My-nintendo.jpg 15334392894301559050533.jpg|Mizuho having a tie game in Wii Party U with Ivo. 20190204 170510.jpg 4- Expert-0.jpg IMG 1863.jpg IMG_2071.jpg IMG_2361.jpg|Mizuho as a chef IMG 2539.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(23).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(26).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(39).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(40).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(50).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(97).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(98).jpg IMG_2892.jpg|Mizuho with Sophia MizuhoArmor.jpg|Encounter of the Mizuho Armor in Miitopia MizuhoArmorinbattle.jpg|The Mizuho Armor in the battle MizuhoArmorCallHelp.jpg|The Mizuho Armor about to summon a Calamitous Armor MizuhoArmorAttack.jpg|The Mizuho Armor's normal attack MizuhoArmorDefeated.jpg|The Mizuho Armor defeated Category:Expert CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Pro Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Special badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Mii's Who Love Yellow Category:Yellow Females Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo